


______ Meets _____

by XBurntTopHatX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBurntTopHatX/pseuds/XBurntTopHatX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters meeting their parental figures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marco Meets Pops

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece.

If there was one thing Marco didn't understand is why people threw away perfectly good food. Almost all of the restaurants and bakes shops threw out their bread and food that was only a day old.

Even though Marco didn't understand why they threw out food Marco was happy they did. Picking though trash may seem gross to some people but, to Marco it meant survival.

It had become a routine since the death of his mother a year ago. Marco never knew his father. His mother never said anything about him and if her son asked her expression would become sullen. She would just say that he wasn't a nice man and the only good thing that came out of their relationship was Marco.

The young orphan minded his open business as he picked through the trash picking food close to the top in the garbage food that appeared fresh still. Marco was so engrossed in his task that he didn't notice that The Chef came out.

"Hey worthless brat, get out of here you're scaring my costumers away." The Chef scolded grabbing the boy's arm harshly.

""Gurararra. Come now the boy isn't hurting anybody, he's just hungry." A voice boomed.

"Who do you think you are?-"The man stopped when he turned to the stranger. Marco turned his head to see what seemed to frighten The Chef.

Standing in front of the pair was a man twice the size of The Chef. He was the biggest man that Marco had ever laid eyes on.

"Who are you-yoi?" Marco gathered the courage to ask The Giant.

"I'm Edward Newgate, kid."

Marco looked up and tilted his head that name sounded familiar.

"I'm Marco-yoi."

The large man laughed "Is that so? I'll tell you what cook. I rather like this boy. I'll take him off your hands."

"S-S-Sure." The chef replied shoving the boy to the large man. The boy wondered what this man wanted with him.

"How would you like to travel the world kid? Go on adventures? You can sail the seas with me and be my son. All you have to do is join my crew."

The offer was tempting and anything was better than picking food out of a trash can. The boy always wondered what it would be like to have a father and here was his chance.

"Sure Pops-yoi." Marco replied with a rare grin.

The man smiled and hoisted the boy up on his shoulder.

"Prefect. Let's get you some real food kid."

After that Marco had gotten what he had been wanting since the death of his mother-

A family.


	2. Corazon Meets Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece.

Corazon had been tending to a scrape on Baby 5’s knee when his older brother Doffy busted the door to his office open holding a small child. The child was pale and thin with a fluffy white hat and ragged clothing.

“Doffy, please down break the door to my office again.” Corazon sighed. “Who’s the kid?”

Doffy chuckled “Some brat I found. He tried to blow up the base. I want to keep him. You better check him out first.”

Said child was struggling in the Doffy’s arms not enjoying being held so tightly. The doctor patted Baby 5 on the head gently and sent her on way.

“Well, what’s your name kid?” The boy looked up to the man with and spoke very monotone and bluntly “Trafalgar Law.”

“Nice to meet you kid. I’m Corazon.” The younger man took the child out of his brother’s arm and set him down on the exam table. “I’m a doctor, I’m going to check you out to make sure you’re nice and healthy.”

“It doesn’t matter….I’m dying.” The boy stated in small voice. Corazon frowned. “Who told you that kid?” the man asked as he started to exam the child.

“Where I come from if you get sick you die.”

“Really? Where do you come from?” “A blank town in the North Blue.” Corazon nodded in understanding.

Blank towns where special government sectors. Towns where criminals and the lowest of the low where sent to live. It was part of the government plan to keep the haves and the have-nots separated. The towns where dirty places riddled with crime and disease and completely forgotten by the outside world.

Corazon put a stethoscope on Law’s chest. “Cough for me okay?” Law obeyed. The doctor was certain that Law wasn’t dying but, the boy would have if he hadn’t come to the base.

Corazon wanted to take some blood to be sure. “Doffy will you hold Law I need to take some blood.” Doffy nodded and held Law still on his lap.

“You’re not dying Law. You just some medicine and fluids. You’ll be just fine.” “Really?” Law smiled softly. “Really. I need to take some blood from you to be sure about my diagnoses. You have to hold still. It might hurt you’ll feel a prick but, it’ll be over soon.”

“Okay.” It took the doctor a few minutes to find a vain when he did he pricked the needle in slowly.

Instead of crying the curious child watched the entire time. When everything was finished

Doffy handed the child to Corazon again. “I have things to do. Let me know when he’s healthy.”

“What-Doffy you’re just going to leave me with a kid?” Corazon never received an answer because his older brother was already gone. “Well Law, looks like it’s just you and me. Let’s get you a bath and clean clothes. Then we can get you something to eat.”

“Okay, I’ll eat almost anything as long as it isn’t bread.”

“Hehhe Alright kid.”


End file.
